


That One Beating Organ

by seung_nee



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seung_nee/pseuds/seung_nee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Seungri thought he knew all there was to know about that one beating organ.  Lee Seungri soon learns he was very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

That One Beating Organ. (Part One)

 

When Lee Seungri is 15 he decides what route his life is going to travel down towards. At 15 he decides that he will take that special knife and let it dig deep into the skin of another as he slices that one particular spot open. He’d then poke around with other specialized equipment and what not and watch as that organ beats rhythmically.

It seems like a good plan with high pay, his life is sorted and organized in every aspect. It’s enough to lock away that plan at the back of the brain for a few months and then dig it up again with soaring motivation as he works towards it.

 

As Seungri turns 18 he blows out the candles with such force that one seems to be knocked off balance. Laughter fills his ears and to be frankly honest it’s actually doing his head in. He picks at the cake before a hand snakes in grabs a piece before smothering the birthday boy’s face in it. Seungri’s heartbeat fastens and he recalls a textbook that he’d read in the wee hours of the morning. His heart is proving that he’s angry, yeah, that’s it.

 

The mail arrives and it’s a heavy package, Seungri sweats nervously as he tears it open with a pair of scissors. He tips it the other way round and out falls a large book with all needed information for exactly he knows what.

A week or so later he’s off to somewhere that’s a two-hour drive away from home.

 

The campus is awfully large and it’s nothing compared to what was back home. It’s something out a movie, all laid back and free but Seungri knows that’s only half the truth, if so even half. All lost in fascination the young boy does not seem to notice where exactly his feet are leading him and at that moment a skinny blonde haired walks straight into him.

The blonde haired gets up quickly dusting the dirt off himself and leans a hand out for the younger, a nice gesture to say the least, “Next time watch where you’re going.” He spits and walks off as if nothing had happened.

Seungri stands not quite sure how to interpret the situation but he knows the erratic beating of his heart is just excitement. Yes, just excitement.

 

A cheerful boy with eyes that turn into crescents and a smile that could light up a dark room turns out to be his roommate who goes by the name of Daesung. He takes Seungri’s right hand and shakes it eagerly rambling on about how good of friends they’ll end up as and what college life may have to offer.

Seungri decides he should lay some ground rules.

 

The boy may have been dubbed as the ‘Smiling Angel’ but he sure as hell didn’t sleep like one. Seungri groans tiredly and he’s on the verge of tears as Daesung’s loud snores fill the room, bouncing from wall to wall. He places the pillows on each end of his ears yet the action does no justice in blocking out the sound.

It’ll be their first lecture tomorrow and he doesn’t wish to miss it, but at the same time sleep doesn’t seem to be kicking in. Grumbling he climbs out of bed wrapping the blankets tight around him, he’s sure no one would be out this late at night as most would be knocked out from travelling here.

Seungri grabs a spare key and tucks it into his pant pocket before tightening the covers snug around himself and just covering his head. He tiptoes out of the dormitory and the atmosphere changes once he’s in the hallway, there’s music blasting loudly a few doors down and the door across he knows the students are having more than a good time.

He rolls his eyes trying to block out the moans as well as hiding the blush creeping across his cheeks. He needs peace and quiet and one place where he surely won’t be judged for being buried with blankets would be the rooftop.

Wearily the student trudges up the stairs to the top floor opening the door as a gush of air almost knocks him off his feet at how cold it is. He shivers as he walks over to just near the edge and sits himself a few feet away, he doesn’t wish to observe the life below but more so what’s around him and right above.

The stars seem to be shining more than how they usually would or maybe it’s just the atmosphere that surrounds him. Who knows? Seungri curses at himself for not bringing another blanket as he shivers in the cold, his nose feels tingly and a sneeze is working its way up but to no avail does it come out.

 

“You look stupid.”

 

The student jolts up from his spot almost tripping over his blankets as he searches for the voice, “Who’s there?”

The voice chuckles and Seungri sees the figure approach towards him only being blinded by the strong light, the man takes another step forward and laughs, “I said you look stupid” He repeats jesting. “In the middle of a sneeze.”

Seungri observes him for a good two minutes before unknowingly nodding along with the man, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

The man pulls the strings of his hoodie tighter smiling to no end, enough for Seungri to think he’d gone insane, “I could say the same for you.”

The man walks over next to him dragging behind a blanket that Seungri hadn’t taken notice of, “Here, you look like you’re cold.” He states the obvious handing over the blanket and Seungri rejects it with a shake of his head.

“Suit yourself then.” He retorts pulling the blanket around himself grinning at the warmth it provided. He closes his eyes for a minute and Seungri watches on wondering what on earth is happening, he then opens them taking in a deep breath.

“Don’t you enjoy this?”

“Enjoy what?”

“This.” He points to everything in sight with Seungri growing dizzy as he tries to follow the finger that’s leading to every direction.

“What exactly are you classifying as this?”

The man shrugs, “Whatever you want to classify it as. It could even be this.” He explains placing a hand over Seungri’s blankets trying to indicate it over the younger’s heart.

Seungri takes a small step back in shock but the other doesn’t seem to notice and if he does then he doesn’t seem to care. “It’s beating fast because maybe you’re scared?” he laughs taking his hand away and placing it over his own chest, “or maybe because you’re excited and want to grab every opportunity that’s been presented to you, you want to be first in the race.”

“No” Seungri begins facing the man in the eye that just so happens to be smirking, “I mean y—yes.” He stumbles.

The other lets out a low chuckle, “There’s no right or wrong answer.”

Seungri agrees, “You’re right but there’s more to your explanation of the heart than you think there is.” He says referring back to what happened seconds earlier. “Firstly these feelings you think are happening are just stimulated from the brain, us humans never know what true feelings are and never will to simply put it.”

The man sighs and rolls his eyes, “Maybe you shouldn’t believe everything that a textbook tells you Seungri-sshi.”

“W—wait how did you know my name?” he gawks surprised.

“You happen to look like a Seungri.”

“But that’s impossible, you can’t tell someone’s name like that, it’s been medically proven. You mu—“

“Medically proven? You mean feeding lies in order to make money then yes, and the heart isn’t all about what a textbook tells you.”

“Then how do you think Doctors are here today if it weren’t for what others had written?” he fires back.

The man shakes his head closing his eyes then opening them again; “I’ll see you around, goodnight.”

 

 

“Daesung Hyung.” Seungri calls, he’s still sleep deprived and for the past week he’d gone back up on the rooftop and each time he’d meet with that same man. He was taking something to do with the heart yet he knew an awful lot about the medical department. Unfortunately not once did Seungri learn his name.

“Yeah?” Daesung retorts, he’s perched up on his elbows on his bed as he hovers over a textbook.

“Do you know this guy…” he trails off.

“What guy?”

“This guy, he’s got dirty blonde hair and he’s skinny. I don’t know his name but I meet him every night on the rooftop.”

“Every night? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I would only if someone didn’t snore like there was no tomorrow.”

Daesung looks back apologetically, “Oh sorry, and I don’t think I know anyone with what you’ve described.”

Silence falls for a few mere minutes before Daesung speaks up, “maybe you should invest in some earplugs.”

 

 

“I’m Bom! What’s your name? I know we’ve been in the same class for a week and we haven’t met and all but yeah. Why did you choose to take a career to do with doctors and opening up hearts? You know I didn’t know what else to take but this seemed fun I me—“

 

Seungri stares on astonished back at the girl who seems to be talking at a hundred miles per hour showing no clue of stopping. She’s got dark red hair and adorable lips, she looks like a bunny to say the least.

Seungri nods along trying to show he understands each word that’s escaping her mouth. He’s thankful once Bom stops talking to take a sip of water but once she closes the water bottle she’s back to speaking till no end.

He hears something about cute students and some guy named Seunghyun that she just so happens to be falling for. He bothers to pay no attention until she crosses a subject he’s been itching to talk about.

 

“Wait” he sits up straight, “dirty blonde hair? Does he often go up to the rooftop at night?”

 

Bom ponders for a minute twisting her lips in odd shapes to speed up her thinking process, “Yeah! Seunghyun and him share the same dormitory, he told me about how his dorm mate has insomnia and also how even though he sleeps in class he’s still dead smart and passes everything with the highest score.”

 

Seungri blinks at the rapid speed of Bom’s sentence but he catches the important bits before grabbing his bag and running out the door excusing himself.

 

Bom waves excitedly as she watches Seungri disappear, “So do you want me to pass you on the notes?” she shouts but Seungri’s already too far gone.


	2. That One Beating Organ Part Two

Seungri waits for hours on end, glancing at his watch more than he has throughout his entire life. The seconds tick by painfully slow, the air is freezing him to the bone and he can feel a cold coming on soon trickling at the tip of his nose. He pulls the scarf up to rest just below his eyes and he feels more warmth.

 

It’s 10pm and the door hasn’t opened, not even once. The student rocks back and forth trying to make time pass but the seconds tick by ever so slowly, or so the thinks. That is until he hears a door close behind him, a tender smile gracing his features.

 

The footsteps grow closer and soon enough the presence of someone next to him is felt, “You’re eight minutes late.” Seungri states checking his watch just to be sure. “Oh so now you’re a time keeper?” he chortles watching Seungri’s expressions carefully.

 

“Eight minutes and twenty five point two seconds.” He finalizes.

 

The man shrugs wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck, “You don’t seem very energetic today.” It’s clear as to why; the flu has been going around lately.

 

The man scoffs wondering how on earth he’s going to deal why this boy for the remaining years of college. He’s interesting mixed with complete and utter nonsense that he’d been brainwashed into. “The flu has caught on.”

 

Seungri digs into his pocket pulling out a small packet of tissues before handing them over into the soft palm that’s awaiting, “Thanks.” He says blowing his nose.

 

The younger sits himself down on the railing facing his back to the scenery below, “I figured out who you are. Your name is Jiyong.”

 

The said man smiles before shoving the tissue into his coat pocket, the tip of his nose red “Let me guess, Bom? She’s got quite a mouth on her.”

 

Seungri nods, “Insomnia?”

 

“She even told you that?” Jiyong grits, that too playfully, and Seungri nods once again. “Oh well, it’s not like I’m the only one. It’s annoying at times, staying awake wanting to have your brain give you a break.”

 

“Have you not tried the methods recommended by doctor’s?”

 

Jiyong sneers trying to hide his laugh, “You’re too far in my friend, and those books have brainwashed you. Last time I checked I know what’s going on inside of me, not some damn doctor.”

 

“Pathetic, Doctors know everything.” Seungri retorts, he’s not exactly getting somewhere. In the past few days that he’s known Jiyong, he’s sure to be shut down with another response that’ll have him thinking for the remainder of the night.

 

“Okay, then tell me this” Jiyong begins, folding his arms, “When a person dies, do the doctors know what exactly they felt?”

 

“Of cou—“

 

“Let me finish, Seungri,” Jiyong warns and the younger pipes down, “For example, you’re in a car crash and you _sadly_ die, the doctors will say that you were in an immense amount of pain from your injuries, that may be true. _But_ they probably don’t have the slightest clue of what you experienced.”

 

“Ji—“

 

“I told you not to interrupt me, didn’t I?” Jiyong questions the younger who looks down at his hands hinting Jiyong to continue, “Link it back to whatever you’re studying, you know, about the heart and how it works. You for example could, lets say, eat a piece of cake that you craved and then drop it. What do you feel?”

 

“That’s a terrible example.”

 

“Just answer me.”

 

“Okay, I would feel sad.”

 

“Fine so you’d feel sad, but somebody else may feel completely different, it may be the first bit of food for them in days. They’d be probably on the verge of crying while you can just get up and grab another piece.”

 

“So, what are you trying to say?”

 

“Same situation, several different outcomes. These textbooks or doctors you rely on don’t have all the answers in the world.”

 

 

Seungri understands, he understands from the simple frantic heartbeat of his.

 

 

 

 

Seungri walks into the lecture hall the next morning with his head swarming with the words from the night before, he can see Bom’s head of red hair and instantly smiles making his way over seating himself besides her.

 

Unfortunately she wasn’t her bright self today, “Everything alright?” Seungri questions carefully, he wants to know but at the same time Bom is sure to go into a lengthy explanation then lose track and somehow change the topic.

 

She sighs deeply deepening her pout, “You know Seunghyun?”

 

“The guy you have a deep crush on?” Seungri can see the large bundle of relationship problems coming his way. He gulps.

 

Bom nods eagerly at the thought but then realizes the reason for her sadness, “Well, he has a crush on someone else.” She declares and Seungri’s not sure what exactly to think of it.

 

“That’s u—uh bad, I guess.”

 

“Bad? It’s terrible! Well I mean the guy he likes is sweet, yes it’s a guy, and I think all my chances are gone. Anyways he told me while we were doing our studying and I thought it would be me but then he says he likes this guy called Daesung an—“

 

“Daesung?” Seungri is very interested now, “my dorm mate?”

 

“Yes!” Bom huffs, “I mean he’s cute and all but when is poor Bommie ever going to get a chance? Stupid heart and stupid feelings. I feel sad.”

 

“Are you sure that you feel sad?” Seungri probes remembering his conversation with Jiyong last night. Bom shrugs picking at her long nails.

 

“You don’t think he’d object to a threesome, do you?”

 

 

 

“I heard Seunghyun likes you.” Seungri flips through his notes revising them for the tenth time over.

 

Daesung gawks at the mention of the name, “He d—oes? Not that I care or anything.” He stumbles trying to keep his cover.

 

“Oh please, everyone’s falling head over heels and yet you just seem to be the lucky target, angels are lucky you know.” Seungri jests, his phone lights up with a text from Jiyong asking for him to meet in the small park out front.

 

Seungri tunes out Daesung’s constant chatting about how he feels bad for Bom because he’d somehow figured it out. The younger bids him bye explaining he’ll be back in a few hours, he’s so intrigued in the conversation that it’s ten minutes later that he notices that Seungri is gone. He’d been talking to the wall this entire time.

 

 

 

Jiyong waits in the cold on the park bench with the same coat on from the night before, the wind blows through his hair messing the style up completely but for now he lets his go. He hears the huffing and puffing of Seungri as the younger runs to him before he stops with his hands on his knees taking in deep breaths.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Jiyong grins lending a hand to Seungri before he pulls him up, the younger is supported with the weight of Jiyong’s shoulder as they walk into the student car park. Jiyong points to a car parked on the far right hand side under the broken lamppost.

 

When they climb into the expensive vehicle Jiyong turns the heater up to the point where they shred off their coats throwing them in the backseat, Seungri locks the door, for safety precautions as he puts it, earning an eye roll from Jiyong who sits in the driver’s seat. “Where exactly are we going?”

 

Jiyong makes a sharp turn causing Seungri to grip tightly onto his seatbelt, “You’ll find out soon.”

 

It’s smooth sailing for the next five minutes with the humming of the radio that nods Seungri close to the grasp of sleep, all until Jiyong can’t take the silence any longer and speaks up.

 

“Seungri, what is love?”

 

The question is surely unexpected and the younger isn’t exactly sure how to come about on answering it, he simply dubs it as another unsolved mystery from Jiyong’s mind.

 

“Well” Seungri starts “It’s the beating of two hearts when he or she meet their life partner, the stimulation of what the brain develops towards another.”

 

Jiyong parks the car in reverse before they hop out, he leads them to a big building and the doors slide open, “Blah blah, another textbook meaning?”

 

“Well, of co—“

 

“Haven’t you learnt anything from what I’ve told you?”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

Jiyong presses the elevator pushing in the floor number, but halfway he presses the stop button and the elevator comes to an halt, “Jiyong, why’d y—“

 

“When I asked you for the definition of love I meant one from what you think of it, not one that you memorized from a textbook.”

 

“I’m sorry Jiyong, but everyone is different” he takes steps back as the elder somehow manages to corner him, “At least you learnt something.” Jiyong utters with his breath hitting Seungri’s skin, he shivers at the type of contact.

 

“Well, what do you suppose love is?” Seungri wishes to look anywhere but Jiyong yet the elder has their eyes locked together threatening not to break contact, even so the slightest bit.

 

“Love is doing this,” he reasons brushing a his thumb gently over the younger’s blushing cheeks, “It’s doing this” Jiyong snakes his hand around Seungri’s back creating more friction as he pulls him closer, their bulges rubbing together behind the clothed fabric. Seungri gulps all while glancing back at those orbs that are staring into his own. They have something that Seungri can’t quite pinpoint, another mystery. It’s something that he’s going to have to get to the bottom of.

 

“And it’s also doing this.” Jiyong finishes pecking Seungri’s lips. The younger wishes for more but Jiyong gives no effort in doing so, “Do you understand what love is, or are you going to say no for me to tease you more?”

 

“I’m not quite sure.”

 

 

Jiyong laughs breaking the moment and Seungri feels his heart break into two. This feeling that submerges his being is something that was never in a textbook.

 

The elder holds Seungri closer as he leans behind him restarting the elevator. The simple action has them pressed closer together and to be frankly honest Seungri doesn’t mind one bit. He leans his head into the crook of Jiyong’s neck as an excuse for wanting to doze off, it works as Jiyong hums a tune knowing that the younger is just playing but it doesn’t matter.

 

“We’re here.” Jiyong announces once the elevator doors open, they step out into the large hallway and there’s no one in sight, “A hospital?”

 

“An abandoned one.” Jiyong confirms waiting for the puzzled look on Seungri’s face. “It’s being re-constructed, that’s why the elevator works properly.”

 

“But still, it’s an abandoned hospital, I’m not sure I want to be here.”

 

“You’re feeling scared, am I right?”

 

“Of course I am, who wouldn’t?”

 

Jiyong tsks leading them down to the one unconstructed area that remained, Seungri’s grip on his hand strengthening with each step, “I’m sure you’re scared but really that’s part of it, you’re more so excited for this new adventure.”

 

Seungri doesn’t reply while Jiyong leads them into the unconstructed room. It has a weird aroma surely hinting it’s well over decades old, the beds are timeworn and undone and the walls seem to be falling apart, “Was this a ward for mental patients?” Seungri concludes from his little observation.

Jiyong nods confirming the prediction, “You’re probably wondering why I brought you here.” He leads them over to the wall that has large words painted in red, “ _We’re humans, so why are we treated differently?”_ Jiyong reads.

 

Seungri pushes his glasses up re-reading the sentence several times, “They’re mental patients. It’s proof they weren’t thinking straight.”

 

“Hold onto that thought for a minute,” Jiyong manages to let Seungri’s hand go before walking up to the wall, peeling down a bit of the wallpaper. It shows another sentence from a different patient, _“I told them I saw him smiling next to me even if he’s dead, they put me in a mental hospital.”_

 

Seungri inches closer wrapping his own arm around Jiyong’s sacredly, “Well the first one is self explanatory” Seungri agrees, “But the second, it’s funny how a person with a piece of paper that declares him as a doctor instantly places a person in a hospital because she can see her dead partner.”

 

“Well of course that’s insane.” Seungri retorts.

 

“Look I’m not saying she wasn’t, I agree with you but there’s another side to it.”

 

“Such as?”

 

Jiyong grabs a chair dusting it off before seating himself on it, Seungri doesn’t wish to do the same and so Jiyong offers him to sit on his lap, he does so while blushing. They’re too close for friends. “If she could see him it’s a sign of longing for her partner but when doctors diagnose that they call her insane straight away but not once do they stop and think about why she’s feeling that way.”

 

“They always do.”

 

“Yes, but they don’t dig underneath the surface.”

 

 

 

Silence falls soon enough and Seungri’s eyes haven’t left the words in red, it’s messing with his head, too focused to even notice Jiyong staring at him in awe. “Don’t over interpret it.” Jiyong advises getting up.

 

“You’ve completely confused me.”

 

“Let’s call the person a fool in love, just like me.”

 


	3. 3/3

Exams are near and all that’s seen is Seungri bent over a book pushing his glasses up each time before he gets up and walks around the room revising all over again. Daesung’s smart enough if to say so and thankfully the room is quiet, the younger is off somewhere with a guy named Seunghyun and Bom has found someone of her own. 

Jiyong on the other hand is a different case. Seungri hasn’t seen him since their little trip to the hospital and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worrying. Bom informed him that the elder was too busy out and about when really he should be studying; he’d always been an odd one.

A rustling can be heard from behind the window and Seungri instantly grabs anything that can be deemed as a weapon, in this case his desk lamp seems to do the trick. The rustling grows louder and instead of inching closer he moves away from the window.

The window slides up and in climbs a body landing on the floor with a loud thud. He gets up ruffling his blonde hair before grinning at the frightened student who stands still with his lamp in his hold, “J—Jiyong, a window? Really? Have you never heard of a door?”

Jiyong chuckles seating himself down on Seungri’s bed, “You should always explore new opportunities, even if it means climbing through a dorm window.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Seungri states placing the lamp down next to his textbook that Jiyong just so happens to grab before the younger does.

“I need that!”

Jiyong flips through, “You’ll do fine.” He answers chucking the book somewhere behind him as it falls off the bed. Seungri reaches for it but Jiyong grabs a hold of his hand throwing him back on the bed next to him, “I’ll help you revise. I’m sure I’ll be more help to you than that precious textbook of yours.”

Seungri knows he has no choice once Jiyong sets himself cross-legged on top of the pillow, “What have I taught you so far?” he questions.

Seungri thinks for a moment before speaking, “Everything that’s in a textbook isn’t true even if I think you’re wrong.” He mutters enough for Jiyong to hear.

Jiyong sighs, “I still can’t get it through that brain of yours.” He cries, “Let me teach you.” His breath hits Seungri’s face causing goose bumps under Jiyong’s touch only allowing the elder to smirk.

“That won’t be ne—“

“Revising, like physically is surely to help you remember more.” The elder reasons, he abruptly places his hand over Seungri’s chest, supposedly to the nearest of where the heart is, thankfully Seungri doesn’t inch away.

“Your heartbeat is increasing, is it not?”

Seungri gulps before nodding with his eyes fixed on Jiyong’s mischievous ones. Jiyong pats his chest tenderly before resting just one finger as he digs it into the clothing, “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Seungri winces at the touch, “You’re feeling hurt and scared?”

“Y—yes.” But there’s more to it, there always is.

Jiyong pushes him onto the mattress hovering above with a loving yet entertained expression and Seungri knows it’ll end in both of their needs. He’s smart enough to know that yet he hasn’t grasped the concept of it.

He teasingly leans down pressing a haste peck to the awaiting lips before quickly pulling away; it’s more so in the heat of the moment but that doesn’t cross their minds. Seungri writhes beneath him wanting to push Jiyong off him but at the same time he begs for the much needed attention.

“You’re needy but you refuse to accept it.” Jiyong confirms and he’s right. He’s always right. “Humans have a tendency for that.”

And Jiyong teases again but more subtly this time pressing his lips onto the awaiting ones that welcome him happily. All knowledge has left them and there’s nothing else that can be possibly surrounding them Seungri hopes. With each passing second Seungri feels his heartbeat fasten, and it’s not just excitement. It’s not about what’s on the surface, Seungri has to dig deeper just like Jiyong has taught him because he very well knows this feeling is far from normal. It’s something that doctors surely never knew the meaning of.

Just like any other feeling it shatters once it’s over as proof of Jiyong smirking above him, “Was that in the textbook?” he chuckles.

Seungri shakes his head once, this time it’s his turn to smile, “I’ve always liked learning new things.”

“Let me teach you some more then.” Jiyong retorts. Seungri knows where it’s leading to and it’s moving along slowly allowing him to thoroughly enjoy this because sooner or later it can be snatched away. Seungri prays that it never comes to that point.

His heartbeat fastens what he thinks to be as alarming once Jiyong fiddles with the belt. The elder has always been fast in anything and everything and it’s no surprise when Jiyong works the belt off within a few seconds before reaching for the zipper. 

He glides the zip down and it’s really no going back from here or so he had hoped. Because it’s the real world and not everything goes to plan and that’s proof once the door comes flying open with a chattering Daesung walking in unaware of the couple on the bed. It isn’t until seconds later the student disconnects his phone and actually takes notice of the annoyed couple spread out on the bed.

“I’m guessing you were in the middle of something.” He gawks with blush appearing across his face. Jiyong gets up shrugging, “It’s okay. We’ll continue later.” He winks and strolls out whistling.

“Wait, how did he get in if the door was locked?”

“He climbed through the window.”

“He’s a mystery I tell you.”

 

 

Seungri writes too much for his own good and it’s hours later he lays head down in his pillow whining about all the what ifs. “There’s so much more I could’ve written.” He cries.

Jiyong rolls his eyes laying down next to him thankful that Seungri can’t see the action, “We still have next semester.” He reasons and luckily Seungri lets go of his grudge even so for a bit.

Seungri rolls over and as does Jiyong. The elder places his arms behind his head only to have Seungri place his head on one. “They’ll fail me!”

Jiyong tsks, “You’re the smartest in the school. You’ll pass.” But to no avail does Seungri stop his sobbing. Jiyong grows tired and somewhat sad at it and so he pulls their bodies closer sharing the warmth, his head upon Seungri’s.

“You’re feeling nervous.” He starts.

“Jiyong, please. Now’s not the time.” He replies moodily but really it’s what he could use right now.

“You think you’re nervous but really you’re thinking about all the possibilities of what could happen if you pass, there’s excitement but you’re scared you may jinx it.”

“Let me guess, not in a textbook?” Seungri chortles earning a soft punch in the shoulder.

“I guess I’ve gotten through to you somehow.”

“I guess I don’t know all there is to know about the heart.”  
“We’re just starting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!

**Author's Note:**

> This website is interesting hmmm.


End file.
